You are my only Exception
by AddictedtoTwilightandWriting
Summary: Bella was the popular girl at her school in Phoenix,who had everything.But has  been set up for a crime she did not commit.Her mom sends her off to live with her dad in Forks.She meets the queen bee Rosalie and hunky football player Edward.Will sparks fly
1. Change and Commitment

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer owns all of the original characters. She has written an amazing story, and I am happy that I can use these characters!

This is my first fanfiction, I hope you guys like it! Leave comments of what you think

BPOV

I knew this wasn't my fault, I knew that Kayla set me up. Just because I was more popular and I was the head cheerleader. All of this was her fault. We hated each other since kindergarten, she never let it go since I had the lead role in a Christmas carol. I know she's jealous of me. I started snickering, remembering the memories. Mr Jackson cleared his throat and looked at me like I was going crazy.

He finally spoke "Miss Swan is there something funny. And would you like to take your feet off my desk" Mr Jackson

"Tom, can I call you Tom?" I asked sitting up straight.

"Miss Swan, you know you have to call me Mr Jackson like all of the other students. You are no exception!" He exclaimed loudly

I smiled sweetly. "But I spend most of my time in your office, more than any other students!"

I could tell he was getting agitated with me, so decided to drop it. I looked at the clock, the hands seemed like they were not moving, and the time has stopped. Renee was supposed to be here already. I started tapping my fingernails along the wooden table, tracing the edges lightly. I could hear someone arguing outside with Mrs Cooke, the office secretary. After a minute Renee bursted through the door

She gave Mr Jackson an apologetic look and me 'I know it was you' look. I just squared my shoulders and stayed quite.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Mr Jackson, what did she do this time?" Renee was used to coming in here nearly every single week. I knew that she couldn't take any more of this, she was getting irritated with me and everything else.

" That's fine Ms Swan, I'm guessing MS Cooke told you over the phone why I have called you in here again." He narrowed his eyes at me. I just grimaced. His gaze was burning a hole in my head.

"Actually she didn't, she just told me that I needed to come and get Bella again, and that it was important" She looked confused.

" Well, Isabella here has committed a felony within the school" Mr Jackson said with an uneasy look on his face. I knew what was coming, and it was not pleasant.

" What? Renee looked absolutely mortified.

"Renee, wait I can explain. It wasn't me, it was" she cut me off mid-sentence.

"No young lady, don't try to get yourself out of this one, what was going through your mind? Why would you do something like this? Have not been a good mother to you?" she looked like she was about to burst into tears, she wasn't a bad mother, she wasn't a failure. I just liked to rebel against her and Mr Jackson, I love the feeling of being careless and free.

"Isabella, you know that this will have consequences, you were found carrying drugs and other illegal substances in your bag! How do you explain that?" Mr Jackson looked at me apologetically.

"I... Uhh... It was not me, I can explain! Kayla planted them into my purse! Renee you know I would never do such a thing, I know it sounds unbelievable! But I'm your daughter and this is the moment when I need you to trust me." I was on the verge of tears, I looked into Renee's eyes, looking for a glint of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Bella, but every time I get called in here I know that you have done something bad.." Renee didn't look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I have had a meeting with other faculty members, and we have decided that this will be the last straw." Mr Jackson said.

"What? You mean I'm going to be expelled?" I couldn't believe this, stupid Kayla has set me up for this...

"I'm afraid so Isabella. You have been a pleasure...A nice student to know. I wish you all the best. I did try everything I could to keep you here. But the board has decided."

"But you have to do something. You can't just expel me like this! You have to believe me! I'm innocent!" I couldn't help it, I started shouting at Renee and Mr Jackson.

Renee sighed and ignored my outburst, "Thank you Mr Jackson" She stood up to shake his hand.

"My pleasure meeting you Ms Swan, I wish you all the best. You too Isabella." He smiled at both of us and opened the door.

"Thank you for everything Tom!" I smiled at him as Renee started striding out.

He laughed at me and shut the door behind us. As I was walking through the hallways, following Renee. I realized how much I am going to miss all of this. But I knew that I could never forgive Kayla for doing this to me. I could see my so called friends whispering by their lockers, obviously about me, I knew that people were friends with me just because I was popular and everyone wanted to get a piece of that, I knew that I could really trust anyone around here. We got too Renee's car, and she still hasn't spoken a word to me. I knew she was beyond pissed.

She started the car, and we were exiting the school, I will be soon forgotten around here. I kept staring out of the window still not speaking.

Renee stopped the car at the red light and looked at me. " You know I have been thinking, maybe you should go and live with your dad for a while, I think it will do you good"

I turned towards her shocked, "What? You got to be kidding me!" She had to be joking, there is no way in hell that I'm going back to Forks. That little small town that I used to go for my summer holidays.

"Bella, I cannot handle you anymore. This was the last straw. Maybe you will be a little but tamed if you live with a stricter parent.

Renee and Charlie divorced when I was five, I always wanted to live in Phoenix with my mom, the sun always shined and I had everything here. But Charlie lived in a small town of Forks, he works with the police department. Forks was gloomy and dark, it always rained and the sun was hardly ever visible.

The car came to halt before I could protest anymore. I knew that Renee had her mind set on this idea, and I could not do anything to change that.

I got out of the car and the bright sun hit my pale skin. I stormed out of the car and ran into my room. I could hear Renee shutting the front door and walking upstairs. I was lying on my bed.

Renee peered through the gap between the door " Listen, honey you know I want what's best for you, and I think that you need a change. Try something new. Your dad misses you too." I could feel the bed shifting to one side, and Renee stroking my long brown hair.

"But mom, you know I hate it there...I would have to enroll into a new school...And I don't want to leave you alone here." I could feel my eyes starting to water. I hardly every cried, crying shows weakness, and I was anything but weak.

"I will be fine darling, just focus on your studies now and finish high school. You can come and visit me whenever you want." I looked up at her smiling face, and I could see her cheeks and forehead creased with wrinkles.

"Fine... I will go, but just to make you happy! And because I'm guessing you have already booked me a flight and packed my bags for me. So there is no way I'm getting out of this." I got up from the bed tying my hair up in a messy bun.

"I may have planned everything in advance..." She looked proud of herself and smiled brightly at me.

"So when is my flight?" I was not very happy about this arrangement, it's not that I didn't like spending time with Charlie, it's just that everything in Forks is boring. I'm going to miss everything, all the parties, shopping, and just going out to the beach.

"It's early in the morning tomorrow, eight I think. You better get some sleep" Renee bounced off my bed like a child and started walking towards the door. "You know your dad is really looking forward to this! I will go and make you a snack now" She left me alone in my room, I thought about how all of this moving and change will affect my life...


	2. New Town and a New Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any original characters in the story! (But I do own the ones that I made up!) Stephanie Meyer has all the credit for coming up with such an amazing idea.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my first chapter, I hope you guys all liked it and will stick with me :) Any outfits mentioned in any chapters will have a link up on my profile, so feel free to check them out!**

* * *

BPOV

My alarm rang for the third time, I was debating whether to press snooze again. But I could feel the morning sun trying to squeeze through the small open gap in the window. That was when I realized that I'm going to Forks. I looked at my clock it was 7:30. I shot out of bed, and ran to the bathroom. I only had an hour to get ready. I could smell Renee's famous pancakes, the sweet smell filled my senses.

After feeling like I was back from sleepy land to the real world, I went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Renee was at the kitchen pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Morning mom" I said half heartedly

"Morning darling" Renee seemed extremely cheerful this morning...Maybe it was something to do with me leaving... "Would you like some pancakes? You will have to leave soon, do you want me to drive you?" She asked me, whilst taking a big gulp of her juice.

"Pancakes sound great! Do you think you could drive me? And could you send my baby over to me? So that I don't have to drive to school with Charlie.." I shivered at that thought. Imagine me, driving with Chief Swan! I loved my car, it was a Z4 BMW (picture on profile), and it was my biggest baby...Well apart from my shoes and clothes.

"Yeah sure! As a matter of fact I shipped it yesterday, so it should be getting there by Monday, you will be able to drive it to school on your first day." Renee was now placing a big pile of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks Renee, you are awesome!" I started digging into the pancakes.

"I have arranged everything for you, and that Charlie will pick you up from the airport on the other side. He already enrolled you into Forks High. You will be all ready to go from Monday.

"Great!" I said sarcastically, I hoped that I could have a few more days off, just to get used to the town once again. Well I guess no time for that. I finished the pancakes and got up from my seat. "Thanks Renee breakfast was great, I'm going to get ready."

"Ok honey, don't take too long. We will have to leave soon." She started to clear up my plate.

I headed upstairs, and started to pack things into my handbag. I put a few things in that I will need on the plane. I grabbed my old copy of Romeo and Juliet from my nightstand, iPod and a magazine. I put on my converses and a pair of skinny jeans ripped up on the front, and a plain top. I didn't bother wearing heels or anything, not like I was trying to impress anyone, I was travelling for crying out loud.

All boys threw themselves at me here, but I turned nearly every single one of them down. I didn't want to be committed to anyone at the moment. I loved being free and not having to care or worry about another person. Or where they were or what they were doing. It was pointless hassle.

I packed the last few things in my bag. And applied some natural eye shadow, mascara and pink lip-gloss. I picked up my bag and started heading towards my door. I turned around and looked at all of my stuff, everything that I will be missing. I still can't believe that I am actually doing this.

Once I got downstairs Renee was already waiting for me. She was twirling her car keys around her fingers. "You ready? We need to get going, you don't want to miss your flight.." I was weighing out my options if I was late for my flight...Would I still have to go...Renee will probably get me on another flight. No use.

"I'm ready, we can go!" I headed towards the door, how I'm going to miss this place... I made myself comfortable in Renee's car, and she was backing out of our driveway. It still felt very surreal leaving all of this. Guess I'm going to have to get used to the cold and rainy weather in Forks.

"So are you excited about going back?" Renee sounded more excited about sending me away then me going.

"Yeah, I guess. Do I really have a say in this anymore?" I asked. I already knew the answer but it was worth a try.

Renee laughed. "Of course not honey, you know we are only doing this for you. And you will thank me one day..." Her forehead creased, like she was deep in thought. I looked out the wind, towards the sunny beach. There were a group of teenagers playing volleyball. I'm going to miss just sitting going the beach and soaking up the sun. Even though I never got a tan. We reached the airport quickly, but I was not ready to leave.

"OK, so call me whenever you miss home or just want to talk. Your car will be over tomorrow. All you need to do is check in your bags. And you will be all good to go" Renee kept on talking, but I couldn't concentrate on her, I was in a daze. People just walking past me... She snapped her fingers in front of my face and I came back to reality.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking... you were saying..." I was confused about what she was saying.

"Seriously Bella, you need to pay attention. I said your car will be with you tomorrow, and all you need to do now is check in your bags. I will also post you all of your other stuff soon.

"Ok, thanks mom! I'm going to miss you so much. Don't be too lonely without me. And no men in the house" I joked as I gave her a hug. I could see tears forming in Renee's eyes. But I promised myself that I will not cry. I hardly ever cried.

Renee laughed and wiped her eyes. "Alright sweetheart. Be safe and call me when you land!" She let me go, and I started making my way towards the security check up. I turned around one last time and waved back to her. I'm going to miss Renee, even when we have our fights.

I was all ready to board the plane now, I found my seat on the plane and took my iPod out and a book. Pink Floyd filled my ears. I was looking out through the window as the plane was about to depart. The stewardesses were showing the exit signs, I tried to block out all of the noise around, and just get lost in my music.

I didn't realize when I fell asleep, I could feel someone nudging me. It was one of the stewardesses "Excuse me Miss, we have landed."

I opened my eyes, feeling a bit distraught "Oh thank you" I got up and took my carryon bag with me. I thanked all of the staff and headed towards the baggage claim. The weather already looked gloomy, and it brought my mood down.

Once I collected my bags I headed off to find Charlie, Renee said he will be meeting me outside. I reached the exit. "Bella!" a once familiar voice shouted. I turned around and saw Charlie. He looked like years have not been very kind to him. Wrinkles grazed his face.

I ran to him like I used to when I was a little girl. "Oh Bells, how much I missed you...I thought I will never see you again" Charlie hugged me to him.

"Oh dad, don't say that. You know that I have just been busy with school..."I hesitated for a while, wondering if Renee told Charlie everything or not... I decided to not say anything about. But just smile sweetly.

"We will talk more whilst driving. let's go." Charlie took my bags and headed out for the exit. It was raining, everyone was wearing yellow or red raincoats. I thought some people in Phoenix dresses badly. I snorted at that thought and shook my head.

Once we were in the car I knew that Charlie will have tons of questions for me, about school and everything else that I will not want to talk about. I sat at the front, Charlie smiled at me and started the engine.

"Well kiddo I'm not going to sugar coat anything, I know what happened back in Phoenix, I am going to be strict with you, It's your last year of high school, you will have to get your grades up." and here we go...I knew what was coming. I already had an answer worked out in my head.

"Char...Dad listen, Renee didn't believe me but you have to. It was not me dealing drugs. This girl Kayla in my class hates me. And I mean really hates me. She planted the drugs in my bag and then told everyone. I know that I have a reputation..." I was about to continue but Charlie cut me off.

"Reputation? Reputation Bella?" He started shouting at me. "You have been a nightmare to your mother! She does not know how to deal with you that is why she has sent you hear. Bella you have been hard work for her. You have a wild rebellious side when it comes to school. But I know that you are a good student when you try. So now I am asking you to try and work hard this year." He looked seriously at me, I knew that I let Renee and Charlie down, they had high hope for me... I hope they still do.

"Dad, I know that I haven't been giving Renee a hard time. It's just that I don't know how else to express myself. I am a cheerleader, the popular girl that everyone wants to be friends with dad. People actually know who I am and talk about me. I love being noticed and I love all of the attention that I get, I'm not that shy girl that I used to be when I used to come here for summer holidays. I mean look at this place, is it in complete darkness all the time.." I questioned. This was getting quite depressing and my excitement was quickly wearing off.

The windows started to steam up, I traced my finger along the glass, and it left a wet mark. Charlie was not talking to me, he was just looking ahead on the road. I never understood why my parents divorced. They always seemed happy around me. But when I used to go to bed that was when the fights started. I knew that my mom was not happy with her marriage and was falling out of love with Charlie. I hated seeing them apart and I hated that they had to share me. At Charlie's during summer holidays, and at Renee's during the school years. I could notice the missing piece in Renee that Charlie used to be able to complete in her.

We reached Charlie's house, it looked exactly the same like when I was five. The white paint of the house were chipping in some places, but hardly noticeable. The lawn as green as ever. Charlie carries my bags inside and I shut the door behind me.

"I hope you still remember where everything is. But your room is on the left next to the bathroom." Charlie said as he was putting the bags down.

"Thanks Charlie" I ran up the stairs. With my handbag, I opened the door it was my room. Just how I left it... I'm going to need to redecorate.

I bought all of my suitcases upstairs. I was fighting whether to unpack today or not... Sleep got better of me, I decided to leave it till tomorrow. I put my pjs on (link on profile) and went downstairs to say goodnight to Charlie.

"Well I'm off to bed" He was watching a baseball game and didn't look like he was listening to me.

"Yeah, ok! What are you thinking of doing tomorrow Bells?" He asked me, still focusing most of his attention on the screen.

"I think I will go into town and get some supplies, I want to redecorate my room. And my car will be shipped over tomorrow morning, so I will not have to take yours." I said excitedly, nearly starting to bounce.

"Ok, that's nice...Goodnight" Charlie said once again, his attention still on the game.

"Night dad" I went back upstairs, and pulled back the old red sheets of my bed. Once I was lying on my back I looked at my room. Nothing here matched. It had purple walls, red sheets and the furniture was old and wooden. I defiantly need to go into town tomorrow.  
With that thought sleep took over.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
I will try to update as often as I can, but I haven't set a date yet for when I will be updating each week...**

**Please leave a review so I can know how the story is doing and if there is any improvement needed.**

**xoxox**


	3. Rejection and Redecorating

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any original characters in the story! (But I do own the ones that I made up!) Stephanie Meyer has all the credit for coming up with such an amazing idea.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my first chapters, I hope you guys all liked it and will stick with me :) Any outfits mentioned in any chapters will have a link up on my profile, so feel free to check them out!**

**Also I am so sorry for not publishing earlier, I know you guys who actually read the first few chapters are probably agree at me for leaving you hanging for so long I apologize once again, and from now on will try to keep up regular updates!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Rejection and Redecorating

BPOV

Stupid radio alarm woke me up from my slumber; I tried swatting it away with the back of my hand but it was useless. Pulling the red sheets away from my body I opened the curtains.

"Great" I said to myself, the weather was terrible. Dark clouds and rain consumed the sky. I hopped out of bed and went downstairs. Charlie was drinking a cup of coffee at the table and reading a newspaper.

"Morning dad" I gave him a peck on the cheek and grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge, pouring myself a glass.

"Morning Bells, so do you have any plans today?" He asked, not making any eye contact apart from his newspaper.

"Yeah, actually I decided to go to a local furniture store and get a few new things for my room, since it needs major redesigning. And I have a few days left before I have to go back to I thought why not" I took a large swing of my juice.

"Sounds like a plan do you want me to leave you some money?" Charlie asked, finally removing his eyes from the newspaper.

"No it's fine, I have my credit cards and whatever I can't buy I will just order from Arizona" I said, waving my hand around in dismissal.

Charlie looked at me surprised. "But who's paying for your credit cards?" He asked, just about when realization hit him. "You have Phil wrapped around your little finger haven't you?" Charlie started laughing at me.

"Well, I would not put it in those exact words…" I started, oh who was I kidding Phil always bought be anything I wanted.

Charlie let out a slight chuckle and went back to reading his newspaper. I popped in a piece of bread into the toaster and took a seat opposite Charlie. I started to daydream and wonder what the school life here is going to be like. Will other people like me? Will I be popular again? My daze ended when the toast popped out.

I stood up and buttered my toast, still lost in my own thoughts.

"Well I'm off to work now, call me if you need anything Bells." Charlie said and stood up from his chair, and put on his belt. He gave me a final smile and walked out the door.

After Charlie left I decided to go tidy up the kitchen and get ready to do some shopping. It wasn't my favourite thing to do, Renee bought be most of my clothes. They were always high end labels, since Renee married Phil she learnt how to spend money…She always had spa treatments and her nails done. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, my good old converses and crop top. I tied my hair up in its usual messy bun, and applied just a tiny amount of make-up.

I noticed my car was already neatly parked in the drive way, I quickly walked outside trying to contain my excitement, I was so happy to have my car back.

I quickly worked the alarm on the car and got in, I pulled the top down and let the wind blow a few strands of hair out of my face. Rolling Stones were blasting through the speakers and I was singing along.

"I can't get no satisfaction!" I belted out the tune, some people on the street were looking at me. I'm guessing they were not used to seeing flashy cars at this town. My first stop was the hardware store, I needed to get some new wallpaper and paint.

I parked my car perfectly and stepped out and walked into the store. I pulled out a cart and started to wonder down the aisles.

After spending what seemed like forever looking for some paintbrushes I gave up and started to search for someone to help me.

I noticed a guy around my age stacking something in the shelves.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the paint brushes are?" I politely asked. He wasn't my type, he looked a little…needy…

"Umm, yes they are just two aisles down. I could show you if you like." He offered.

"I think I'm going to be fine, but thanks!" I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Your new around here aren't you?" The annoying boy asked. Why could he not leave me alone with my paintbrushes.

"What gave me away…Mike." I asked, whilst taking a quick glance at his name tag.

"Just because I haven't seen you around here, so what's your name." He asked trying to lean slightly closer to me, his breath stank. I tried to move away as casually as possible.

"It's Bella. I got to go now." I said trying not to gag.

"That's a pretty name, well hope to see you around Bella." He said, and he gave me a little wink, which looked more like his eye was twitching. I quickly backed away and continued on my mission to buy the rest of the supplies.

I located the brushes and the wallpaper, and started to make my way towards the check out. When Mike popped out of nowhere again, causing me to drop my purse. Damn that boy, he was everywhere.

"Let me get that for you" He picked up my purse and handed it to me.

"Thanks…"I said, wishing that he would get the hint that I did not want to talk to him.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" He asked me looking a little nervous.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I just moved in and I still need to unpack. I'm sorry…" I said feeling slightly guilty, he just wasn't my type. I was used to buys throwing themselves at me.

"That's ok, don't worry about." He said and walked away.

I continued towards the check out and emptied out the cart. I paid for all of my things and walked back to my car.

I was driving back home when my cell started to buzz, Renee's name flashed across the screen.

"Hello sweetheart!" Renee's voice was very high pitched, even over the phone.

"Hello mom" I said trying to concentrate on the road.

"I just wanted to check in, and see how you were getting on." She said.

"Im good, just driving back home from a hardware store, I'm redecorating my room." I explained.

"That's very exciting. I'm just getting my nails done." She said, of course she was at the spa. Her usual Saturday.

"Also do you think you would be able to send some furniture over, because they don't really have anything I like here…" I tell her, hoping that she will agree.

"Of course I will darling, send me a list of what you would like." Well at least she was not angry with me anymore about school.

"Thanks mom, I got to go now. Talk to you later." I said getting ready to hang up.

"Ok, talk you soon!" She said and hung up. I turned up my music and drove home singing along.

I unloaded everything from the car and took it up to my room. I changed into an old shirt and some shorts, before starting to move my furniture around. I covered my floor in newspapers, and laid out the wallpaper that I picked up at the store. It was light blue with brown flowers on it, it wasn't very girly, which I liked.

I could hear the door downstairs opening, and Charlie's voice.

"I'm home, Bells?" He shouted from downstairs.

"I'm in my room…" I replied, staring at one of my walls.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, looking slightly varied.

"I decided to redecorate, but I don't really know how to put up the wallpaper…" I answered sheepishly.

Charlie laughed at me and shook his head.

"Oh Bella, well at least you didn't start decorating without me here. How about I call some people and they will come tomorrow to do this for you? It's Sunday but I may be able to pull some strings." He said.

"That would be amazing dad! Thank you." I said giving him a big grin. He left my room and I looked around my room. Why did I think I would be able to do this?

I walked downstairs after a while getting ready to start dinner for Charlie, he couldn't cook to save his life.

I pulled out a few things that I needed for a stir fry and started cooking. I was used to cooking I cooked for Renee all the time.

"Dinner's ready?" I shouted loud enough for Charlie to hear me in the other room.

"This smells great Bells, I can't remember the last time I had a cooked meal." He said walking into the kitchen.

"I guessed that much." I said smiling.

We ate in comfortable silence, we were both lost in our own thoughts.

"That was a great meal, I think I'm going to go up to bed." Charlie announced.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." I said still sitting at the table pushing my food around my plate. Charlie put his plate in the sink and went upstairs.

I finally decided to get up and do the dishes, once the kitchen was all clean I retreated to my own bedroom.

Once I took a long shower I got into my pyjamas and went to bed. I laid awake thinking about my new life here. I was actually excited to go to Forks High, it will definitely be a breath of fresh air and I might even make some friends. Then sleep over took me.

_** NEXT DAY**_

I woke up bright and early again, excited this time that my room may actually get redecorated. Finally!

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I went downstairs where Charlie was watching TV again…

"Do you ever turn that thing off Dad?" I asked jokingly.

"Very funny, you are going to be glad that I called some people and they are coming over at 12 to finish off your room." He said, not taking much notice at my comment.

"Thank God!" I said and went to the kitchen to get a steaming cup of coffee.

The morning passed uneventfully, but then the painters arrived. I jumped at the doorbell and opened the door. There were two middle aged men standing at the door smiling at me.

"You finally made it, Jeremy and Tom meet Bella. She's my daughter." Charlie said coming up from behind me.

"Hey Charlie, it's nice to meet you Bella." The one that looked slightly younger, I think he was Jeremy said.

"Hi." Was all I could say, what was wrong with me…

"Come on in then" Charlie finally said sensing an uncomfortable silence. I moved out of the way for them to walk in.

Charlie took them up to my room and explained what I wanted. I went to the coach and picked my old copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Charlie came a few minutes later and sat down too turning the TV back on.

A few hours later my room was completely transformed. The walls were now light blue and brown, one wall had the wallpaper that I picked out. It looked beautiful. Just right. Now I only needed the furniture.

Once the painters were one I went back to my bedroom, and opened my closet. I had to pick out something to wear for tomorrow. I wanted to make a good impression but didn't look like I was trying too hard.

I chucked dresses, shirts, skirts, tops onto my bed. Nothing seemed right. I decided to settle on s plain black pencil skirt, white top and a nude color blazer. It may look a little too conservative for school but who gives a crap.

Then I went to bed feeling quite confident about tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know the story is taking a while to get going, but Bella needs some time to settle back into Forks. Everything will kick off in the next chapter**

**I always want to know what you think of each chapter! I love reading your reviews guys.**

**Also I do not have a beta, and I don't know much about them, so if someone could enlighten me I would be forever grateful! Drop me a PM or something. **

**I still haven't decided on what day of the week I will be posting updates, I think for right now they will be quite frequent!**


	4. Author Note

Im sorry guys that this is not an update, but I just wanted to let you know that I will not be updating the story for a while now. Because I haven't got a beta for this story, and I feel in order for me to do justice to the characters and the storyline I need one.

So I will be looking for a good beta right now that will help me make this story even better. If anyone knows any good beta's please let me know!

I have a lot things planned for the characters, and you will get an Edward POV soon :) Im sorry that I am making you guys wait.

Love Alice

xox


End file.
